


车

by cheeseking



Category: all Jackson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseking/pseuds/cheeseking





	车

.有车

 

.三观不正

 

.整理出来的东西+新写的

 

—————————————

【all嘉】油管脑洞（全）

 

 

1.

（珍嘉的SM省去，因为我没有备份www）

 

 

2.

林在范很后悔自己亲手把Jackson送入了虎口，虽然和朴珍荣说好只是送给他玩两个月，虽然他知道朴珍荣这个小处男满足不了Jackson，但一想到Jackson会撅着粉嘟嘟的翘臀求朴珍荣操他就心塞，连蹦迪的心思都没有了。我是发什么神经，竟然把Jackson给朴珍荣玩，林在范郁闷的想着。

 

Jackson的破处是由林在范完成的，在那之前，Jackson只聊骚，最多插后面的小洞，前面的禁地一直被保护的很好。那天好像是Jackson喝多了，看见林在范就往上扑，林在范自然不会拒绝，两人顺理成章的滚了床单，顺理成章的成了床伴，不对，是Jackson成了林在范的床伴，但jackson的下面可不止进过他林在范一个人。后来Jackson就成了“God”的头牌，接客量不限，几乎每天都要从早忙到晚，林在范都害怕Jackson精消而亡。林在范在作为“God”的老板时，从不叫Jackson    “王嘉尔”，对于JB，Jackson是员工，是床伴；对于林在范，王嘉尔是弟弟，虽然王嘉尔总想和他当同岁朋友。

 

Jackson有性瘾，当了MB，这对他是一种享受，发起病来，和谁睡都一样，只要活够好，所以他最喜欢在发病的时候直接去找林在范，愿意很浅显：有安全感，器大活好。Jackson对于性爱最深的印象就是被林在范第一次插到前面的小穴，最深刻。

 

Jackson那天喝多了，做了一件想做但又一直没有做的事情

 

“在范哥，Jackson好难受”

 

“在范哥，帮帮Jackson吧”

 

“Jackson下面好痒”

 

林在范被挑逗的全身僵硬，但他还是向Jackson确定了最后一次

 

“不后悔？”

 

Jackson没有回答，或者说已经说不出话了，他直接拿着林在范的手去摸自己的下面。林在范眼神一暗，把Jackson往上提了提，粗暴的撕开了他的衣服，往前咬上了Jackson胸前的两颗红豆，时不时用舌尖舔过，爽的Jackson全身通红，下面不停地分泌着液体，林在范省了润滑的功夫，完成扩张后还有很多多余的淫液，就把Jackson往墙上一按，自己蹲下去去舔那甜腻的液体。Jackson的双腿本来就没有什么力气了，被林在范一舔更软了，整个人差不多是坐在林在范脸上的，很有弹性的臀瓣随着主人的颤抖不停地拍打在林在范的脸上，对于Jackson就像被打了屁股一样，快感一波波的袭来，小穴的内壁愈发空虚，林在范顺势舔的更深，还坏心眼的摁着Jackson的双腿，看着Jackson被快感充斥却无法动弹，林在范的抖S欲得到了极大的满足。

 

林在范等到Jackson完全平静下来之后才准备开始正戏，但Jackson处尝被插入小穴的快乐，迫不及待的想要更多，不等林在范准备好就自己照着林在范的物件狠狠地坐了下去

 

“噗嗤……噗嗤……噗嗤噗嗤”

 

Jackson被直接顶到了敏感点，两腿在空中狂抖不止，想拔出来但被林在范阻止了，林在范一个翻身把Jackson压在了身下，用力在Jackson的宝地里抽插，什么九浅一深早被抛在了脑后，只知道大力高速的运动。林在范的物件被Jackson的小穴咬得死死的，每次往外拔的时候都能看见红润的嫩肉和林在范的巨物贴合在一起往外翻，渗出不少的蜜液，对于林在范这种人是强劲的视觉攻击。

 

林在范更加努力地在Jackson的宝地里耕耘，过了一会儿把Jackson往怀里一抱，一个翻身让Jackson坐在了他身上，扶着Jackson光溜溜的肩用力往下按。Jackson早就被刺激出了眼泪，现在眼角红红的，看着楚楚动人，嘴里说着“太大，太舒服了，快要坏掉了”，身体却在不停地随着林在范摆动，主动地把锻炼得很好的胸部往林在范嘴里送，眼神却是无辜而又淫荡。眼泪随着Jackson的浪叫滑落，彻底激发出了林在范的兽性，按着Jackson用了不同的姿势，everywhere，把Jackson做到了昏迷，又在快感中醒来，反反复复，最后一次应该是在厨房，Jackson记得当时是一月，他还闻见了cheese cake的香味

 

他在那天把自己当作生日礼物送给了林在范，那次是他第一次当所谓的“小野猫”

 

后来又当了多少次小母狗，小骚货，诸如此类的，他都记不清了。他们都喜欢这种比较重口的cosplay，虽然名称都不堪入耳，但他们乐在其中。就好像现在的朴珍荣。

 

我为了找所谓的真爱，按照主的指令，二十多年不曾与人有染

 

现在我认定了Jackson

 

他自然是属于我的

 

主会支持他最忠诚的信徒的

 

 

 

林在范怎么想？

Nobady knows

 

 

3.

（斑嘉篇也删了，没有备份www）

 

 

4.

崔荣宰是新上任的外科医生，今天第一次上班就有意外收获：Jackson被捅的小穴红肿，朴珍荣带着他来拿药，但Jackson下面痒的受不了了，就带他挂了号，自己先去买消肿的药膏。Jackson已经两天没有经历过情事了，不停的分泌着淫液，打湿了内裤，一直渗透到外面的黑裤子。瘙痒难耐的Jackson翘起小腿 ，带有暗示的意味蹭着对面故作镇定的医生的腿。崔荣宰本就慌了，被Jackson一蹭顿时浴火难耐，但严格遵守职业操守，离Jackson远了一点。Jackson实在忍不了了，脱掉了裤子，强忍着 瘙痒缓慢的爬上桌子，对着崔荣宰翘起自己娇嫩的臀部，崔荣宰清清楚楚的看见Jackson臀部中间的小洞一开一合，不停的往外流水，滴在桌子上，色情极了。崔荣宰颤颤巍巍的伸出一根手指，插入Jackson的蜜穴，淫荡的小穴主动的把手指往里吸，一捅一捅的，把Jackson弄的舒服极了。手指的长度刚好够帮Jackson解决问题。但Jackson敏感的身子很快便不满足于此，想要更粗更长的东西进入，便抓着崔荣宰的手让他停下，往后挪了挪，冲崔荣宰抛去一个媚眼，咬着下唇，将自己的三根手指深入小穴。Jackson被快感冲昏了头，嫣红的小嘴里发出一波波浪叫，视觉和听觉双重刺激着崔荣宰的大脑，理智告诉他不可以犯错，但生理本能又趋势着他去偷食禁果。当Jackson把自己玩弄的潮吹的时候，崔荣宰选择了遵从本能，这是正常男人都无法拒绝的致命诱惑。崔荣宰一把拉过Jackson，抱着挺翘的臀便开始啃。刚毕业的男孩子还不懂怎么更爽，但Bambam这家伙从哪里学的，Jackson心想。崔荣宰见小可爱分了神，瞬间怒气大增，嘴上的力道也重了几分。Jackson被咬的疼了，想让崔荣宰轻一点，却被绑住了手和脚，全身被扒的一干二净。崔荣宰看着桌上人的好身材，咽了咽口水，俯身咬上Jackson可爱的物件。Jackson的物件不小，但粉粉嫩嫩的，崔荣宰直接含进了嘴里，舌尖细心的舔过每一个角落，舔的Jackson射了一次，很不爽的躺在桌子上喘气。崔荣宰舔了舔嘴角，掏出自己的巨物直接捅了进去。Jackson虽然被捅的很满足，但随之而来的便是胀痛，小穴还肿着就被如此粗暴的对待，忍不住哭了出来。崔荣宰见状慌了，忙掏出自己的物件。Jackson下面现在又痛又空虚，相比较瘙痒的感觉，Jackson选择痛一点，便又催促着崔荣宰快点进去“崔医生，Jackson想要你进来”崔荣宰暗骂了一声，又扶着炽热的物件插了进去，原本的哭声也变了味，嗯嗯啊啊的勾人心魂。Jackson很快就高潮了，但被绳子束缚着，只能尖叫着来宣泄，白嫩的美腿被死死地摁着，连同小穴也死死地咬着崔荣宰的巨物，硬是把崔荣宰给夹射了。崔荣宰感觉自己身为男人的尊严尽失，便抱着Jackson干了个爽。Jackson最后被玩弄的只能喘气，但还是勾着崔荣宰，直到朴珍荣回来了才慌里慌张的松开。

 

 

朴珍荣很不爽的把Jackson带走了，一路上气压低的让Jackson快喘不上气了。朴珍荣把Jackson锁了起来，用皮鞭一下下的抽打着Jackson勾人的屁股 ，Jackson不敢叫出声，这些天的经验告诉Jackson：朴珍荣是真的生气了。惩罚过Jackson，朴珍荣又把看起来可怜兮兮的小母狗抱起来，细心的上药，搞得Jackson还以为太阳打西边出来了，但Jackson马上就后悔了。朴珍荣让Jackson躺在地上，往小穴里涂抹了助发情的药， 用道具有节律的撸动着Jackson的挺立，让Jackson难受的抱着朴珍荣的脚哭，但朴珍荣铁了心要让Jackson长记性。最后Jackson哭的上气不接下气，朴珍荣才抱着Jackson狠狠的干了一次。朴珍荣抱着昏过去的Jackson，挂断了电话。

 

 

［Mark哥，通话时间31分钟］

 

“Mark哥应该会很生气吧？”

 

朴珍荣笑了

 

“下一个，该到你了”

 

“我最好的弟弟”

 

 

朴珍荣在国外度过了青少年时期，很多人和事都不知道。他被隐瞒了王嘉尔的存在，当然主谋是段宜恩。可朴珍荣是谁？他已经回国了，瞒不住了。

Mark哥，这可是你逼我的

 

 

“小七啊，你能不能帮我开服药？”

 

“什么药啊Jackson哥？”

 

“打胎药”

 

 

5.

“嘉嘉我要回国了”

 

“……哦”

 

“嘉嘉，你 不开心吗？”

 

“我？没有，我很开心啊，很开心”

 

段宜恩觉得很奇怪，王嘉尔最近都很怪，总是不接电话，ins上cue他他也不回，整个人好像蒸发了一样，今天是通过斑斑才找到王嘉尔，不然还不知道什么时候可以联系上

 

王嘉尔很慌。marky怎么突然回来了？不能让他知道我的病，绝对不行

 

所以王嘉尔去接机的时候吃了两倍多的药去抑制自己的欲望，事实证明他只做对了一半。

 

 

 

段宜恩去国外谈了一个大项目，刚谈完就定了机票往国内飞。眼角还泛着青黑，透着一股疲惫，让人看着心疼，但这对于王嘉尔可是最禁忌的，他现在看着段宜恩都快硬了。

 

“嘉嘉！”

 

王嘉尔本想先离开，在事情失控之前，让斑斑林在范来接段宜恩，可是被段宜恩发现。段宜恩迈着大步向王嘉尔走过去，慢慢的就跑了起来，好像再不赶紧抓住，王嘉尔就会跑了。“完了”，王嘉尔在心里默念。在段宜恩把王嘉尔揽进怀里的那一刹那，王嘉尔就硬了，段宜恩也迅速的感觉到了，他没有管王嘉尔羞赧的神情，面色难看的把王嘉尔拉进了机场门口来接他的车里。

 

“到底怎么了？”

 

段宜恩双手青筋暴露，强忍着怒火，怕伤到王嘉尔。

 

“我得性瘾了”

 

王嘉尔不觉得羞耻了

 

他一手拉着段宜恩的领带把人往自己身上引，一手去摸段宜恩的下身，想解开段宜恩的腰带，但那腰带一直不配合，把王嘉尔弄的心急后自己倒开了。段宜恩又不配合了，拉着王嘉尔的手，一字一句的问“嘉嘉，告诉我发生了什么？”王嘉尔现在只想有个人来捅一捅他，根本无法思考问题，“marky，好marky，现在先不要说这些，我们先做一些开心的事，你不想和我做吗？”王嘉尔用最纯的表情看着段宜恩，把段宜恩也盯硬了。“那我们先做一些开心的事，再好好聊聊这件事”说完就吻上了王嘉尔的耳垂。

 

车里空间过于小，王嘉尔只能坐在段宜恩身上。裤子被褪到一半，光滑的小腿紧紧的夹着段宜恩精壮的腰肢，大腿被死死的摁住，不停的发颤，白衬衣早已被扔到地上，段宜恩正在啃着王嘉尔胸前的红樱，舔的晶亮，嘬的尽兴，发出淫靡的“滋滋”声，跨下的凶器正在王嘉尔的蜜穴里为非作歹，不停的向上顶，爽的王嘉尔连呻吟声都断断续续的，眼神迷离又色情。突然王嘉尔猛的一哆嗦，段宜恩眼前一亮，就是那里。接着就是不停的进攻，逼得王嘉尔连什么“daddy”“主人”都拿出来了，段宜恩还不肯放过他，最后王嘉尔实在支撑不住了，段宜恩才把一股浓精射进王嘉尔的小穴。

 

刚做完爱，王嘉尔现在精疲力竭，什么都不想说，段宜恩见一时半会儿也问不出什么，便索性不问了。想和嘉嘉温存一会儿，又被一通电话给打断，没有好气的接了电话，但电话那端好像有什么急事，段宜恩皱了皱眉头，看向王嘉尔。“你去吧，我在你办公室等你”王嘉尔向段宜恩示意。段宜恩这才离开了，但还是不放心的叮嘱了王嘉尔很多才彻底走。

 

 

王嘉尔坐在车上，突然性欲又上来了，便自己脱下裤子，把手伸进去自慰了起来，高潮的时候抑制不住的快感快要把王嘉尔给逼疯。开车的司机战战兢兢的看着后视镜里意乱情迷的王嘉尔，很没出息的硬了，还被王嘉尔发现了。王嘉尔笑了笑，像是发现了什么新鲜事一样爬到了副驾驶，吓到司机赶紧把车靠边停下，巧的是停在了小树林旁，周围连一个人都没有。王嘉尔没有说话，只是自觉的做到司机身上，把小穴隔着一层裤子抱着了司机的凶器，像是被司机惊人的尺寸吓到了，一脸吃惊的看着胯下的交合处说“哥哥的大肉棒好大啊”司机忍不住了，把自己背后的座位放平，准备大干一场，但被王嘉尔阻止了。“我可不能和哥哥做，但可以做别的”做他妈别的，老子只想干你，司机忿忿的想。王嘉尔因为欲望的膨胀而行动缓慢，看的司机心急，等到座位放平，司机竟然射了一次，有一点射进了王嘉尔体内。王嘉尔瞪了他一眼，娇娇的点了一下他的头“死相”，命令司机躺下，在司机期待的目光中把自己的禁地放在了司机的嘴上。鼻腔里充斥着王嘉尔下体的香气，司机不由自主的射出舌头舔了舔，王嘉尔颤抖着流出了泪水，司机更兴奋了，舌头轻而易举的找到了王嘉尔的敏感点，反复的舔弄，爽的王嘉尔留下生理盐水，竟然还潮吹了。

 

王嘉尔没有拗过司机，被摁在下面做了好几次才让司机射出精液。

 

王嘉尔的肚子里满满的都是两个人的精液，都快鼓起来了。

 

“这次怀的会是谁的呢？嘻嘻”

 

王嘉尔忘了自己多么的害怕段宜恩发现自己的病了，只有一发病，就没有羞耻心可言。

 

但他知道，有一个人，绝对要瞒着他

 

是心里的白月光

 

不能被污染

 

 

 

Only you，

 

My sweet，

 

YuGyeom

 

 

6.

 

纯情罗曼蒂克

 

少男间的纯美爱情

 

only you

 

 

真相是假

 

真相是真

 

 

“谦米”

 

哥想你了

 

 

“Jackson哥，我妈不在家”

 

看着眼前委屈巴巴的金有谦，王嘉尔只能无奈的笑笑，让金有谦住在他家。

 

王嘉尔表面上看着无奈，但心里是一万个愿意的，毕竟自己喜欢金有谦那么久了。

 

“Jackson哥，我想和你睡”纯洁的忙内看着哥哥撒娇，但他的Jackson哥早已经想歪了。

 

甚至已经想好怎么被忙内摁在床上做到哭

 

看着眼前的金有谦，王嘉尔就已经湿透了

 

可金有谦还在不停的刺激他“Jackson哥，我们一起睡吧～我想和你睡”

 

fuck！

 

王嘉尔忍不住弯下了腰，装作肚子疼的模样，实则是在暗戳戳的摩擦着臀缝，声音太大了，王嘉尔觉得金有谦肯定听见了

 

但金有谦还是一副天真的模样，担心的看着他哥，害怕他哥出什么问题“哥，你怎么了？”

 

“没事...就是肚子有点疼，你先睡吧，不是就回来住一天吗，明天就要返校了，今天好好休息一下”王嘉尔笑着说

 

不知道金有谦是装的还是真不懂，反正就是这么睡了

 

金有谦睡觉不老实，王嘉尔一直都深有感触，但今天的情况对他确实不利

 

“Jack……Jacksonhiong……我想你了”金有谦在睡梦中迷迷糊糊的说道

 

 

“哥也想你了”王嘉尔喃喃自语，附身吻上了金有谦的鼻尖

 

 

金有谦的长相不同于普通亚洲人，格外的立体，白炽灯从一面打去，另一面印上了五官的轮廓，长长的睫毛轻轻扇动，看的王嘉尔不由自主的伸手去抚摸

 

 

“哥”

 

 

金有谦猛地睁开眼，拉住王嘉尔的手往怀里一拽，紧紧的抱着不松手，王嘉尔被吓了一跳，连手上的疼痛都顾不上了

 

 

“我，就是看看”王嘉尔在试图辩解，但他的谎言苍白而无力，金有谦根本就不信

 

 

金有谦嘴角微微勾起，把手伸进王嘉尔下面，抠出来一些王嘉尔刚刚释放的秽物

 

“哥，你闻闻”

 

王嘉尔笑不出来了

 

“有谦啊”

 

“哥可真骚啊，面对着弟弟都能发情”

 

王嘉尔惊恐的看向金有谦，而当事人却好像什么都不知道的一副天真模样看着他，让王嘉尔冒了一身冷汗

 

“……说什么呢”

 

“哥不是有性瘾吗”

 

“没有”

 

“因为不想和我睡吗？”

 

“……不是”

 

“你就这么愿意被其他男人干，就不愿意和我做一次”

 

说完金有谦就留下了眼泪，三分真实，七分虚伪

 

他算准了今天绝对可以得到王嘉尔

 

“不是的，有谦我不是……”

 

“哥愿意和我睡吗？”

 

金有谦张着一双含满泪水的眼睛看向王嘉尔

 

“嗯”

 

一夜无眠

 

翌日

 

“早安啊，Jackson hiong～”

 

“早安”

 

王嘉尔刚睡醒，整个人软乎乎的

 

这个时候的王嘉尔最乖了

 

“哥，我们在一起吧”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我们在一起吧”

 

金有谦满怀期待

 

“好吧，勉强答应你”

 

不就是和他们断绝肉体关系嘛

 

我能做到

 

 

7.

我叫金有谦，我男朋友叫王嘉尔

 

我叫王文王，我哥叫王嘉尔

 

我叫崔荣宰，我的病人叫王嘉尔

 

我叫朴珍荣，我的小宠物叫王嘉尔

 

我叫林在范，我的弟弟叫王嘉尔

 

我叫段宜恩，我的竹马叫王嘉尔

 

我叫王嘉尔，我是一名性瘾患者，我和以上六个人都发生过非正常关系

 

但我现在正在康复期

 

我的男朋友是金有谦

 

这个坏家伙说过荤话就害羞，装成道行很高的样子，其实是个幼稚鬼

 

他的哥哥告诉他我有性瘾教他说荤话

 

其实就是有谦什么都不做，我也依旧爱他

 

但我仍要感谢他的哥哥

 

谢谢珍荣

 

把你弟给我

 

祝你和在范哥终成眷属

 

还有感谢Marky

 

让有谦看见咱俩做了

 

他才被激怒才会告白

 

所以祝你和王文王终成眷属

 

最后，祝七医生和你的女朋友鸟宝宝白头偕老

 

 

8.

解释：

荣喜欢蹦，和嘉做完全是为了刺激蹦（只有少量私欲）

 

段喜欢斑，和嘉做是为了刺激有谦

 

七有女朋友，鸟宝，和嘉做是为了实验

 

谦依旧纯洁结晶，只是被少量污染

 

嘉是大boss，操控全局，所以本文是《关于王嘉尔和G5对如何完美捕捉金有谦做出的判断》

 

谢谢

 

 

【有尔】哺乳期的小妈

 

小妈的乳头是粉色的，舔几下就亮亮的红红的，主动往我嘴里送。哺乳期的小妈奶涨，多余的乳汁自然被我和父亲占有，吸奶的时候下面的小嘴也吸的更紧，夹的我很爽。小妈的身材保持的很好，不但没有变形，反而更加诱人，前凸后翘，前面的肉球被我每天含在嘴里亵玩，舔的快了就把纤细修长的手指插进我的发间，用力的摁着我，让我舔的用力些。舔着一个，另一个自然空虚，小妈就自己捏乳头，经常是捏的好像能滴出血，还很难受，这就需要我不停的换着吸，正在兴致勃勃的吸着左胸，转眼间就被拉到了右胸，满嘴的奶渍蹭到小妈胸口，就像小妈生弟弟前给我乳交的那次一样，我射了小妈满胸的精液，小妈因为太爽而乱撞，一不小心羊水破了，弟弟就出生了。

 

所以弟弟的胎教算是极限制的，因为我和父亲经常在小妈和弟弟隔着肚皮聊天的时候，把手指伸进小妈的蜜穴，直捣花心，把小妈弄的骚叫不止“有，有谦米，妈咪还要，谦米更深一点”“谦米，太，太快了，妈咪快要死掉了”其实我很喜欢在弟弟的婴儿床旁边把小妈弄的嗯嗯叫，我还买了一个大的落地镜，让小妈看着自己在亲儿子的旁边和他的哥哥做爱，看着自己变成一个骚货，被老公的儿子干到失禁，尿液喷在地上和自己的精液混在一起，然后身体里被Alpha射满精液，还抬高胯骨，不舍得一滴流出“妈咪 如果怀了谦米的baby，谦米是baby的哥哥还是daddy呢？”分明是在诱惑我，说“daddy”的时候小穴还紧了一下，我差点精关失守

 

小妈的屁股也是宝物，软软的，插进去的时候高耸的臀肉还会一晃一晃的，就像我喜欢吃的果冻。我咬了很多次，每次都留下牙印，鲜艳的红色看着淫靡无比，挺翘的臀肉可以包裹着整张脸，舔小穴里的蜜汁，可以把小妈直接逼得发情

 

小妈刚和父亲结婚的那段时间经常去野趴跳舞，以一个有夫之妇的身份去和Alpha睡 ，被许多Alpha标记了，我刚开始还不敢逾矩，可当小妈爬上了我的床，把发情期格外滚烫的身体贴近我时，我才开始了这段禁忌。我怕父亲会知道，便隐瞒的很好。有一次小妈刚和我做过，父亲便又把他拉到床上，本来被插的失禁的小骚货转眼间又缠上父亲的腰，要个不停。

 

小妈现在是哺乳期，弟弟的主要吃食便是乳汁，免不得在小妈的乳房上吮吸。敏感的小妈总是被吸的情动，下面湿的一塌糊涂，我就坐在一边，小妈喂完弟弟就抱到了婴儿床上，我直接把小妈扑倒，就在婴儿房。刚才还散发着母性光辉的小妈被我干的直叫，骚的不行。

 

小妈的信息素是草莓味的，我的信息素是牛奶味的，小妈在被我标记后有一股很大的草莓牛奶味，我为此很是惶恐，但父亲经常买草莓牛奶，所以也没有在意信息素的味道。

 

我叫金有谦，我和我的小妈睡了，还把他标记了。我的小妈叫Jackson，天生就是个骚货，竟然可以多人标记。我的父亲，林在范，绝不能让他知道我和小妈的事，不然我这个亲儿子会被弄的很惨。

 

听说小妈的上一任Alpha是被他榨干了精液然后死掉了？谁知道呢，但小妈确实比狐狸精还撩人。

 

 

【宜嘉】婚后的激情

 

 

刚结婚的小野猫想和老公玩个刺激的，穿着骚气的豹纹，把扣子开到胸口，饱满的乳房挤在衣服里，下面穿着黑色透明蕾丝内裤，大开着双腿，冲老公摇着屁股，粉嫩嫩的小穴周围的嫩肉总是尤其敏感，不一会儿小娇妻便被蕾丝磨得空虚得很，迟钝的小老公终于反应过来，一把把小娇妻摁在副驾上，把小娇妻顶的嗯嗯啊啊，两条长腿被高高抬起，随着高潮的来临而颤抖，紧紧地夹着老公，老公把脸埋在小娇妻的胸前，像初生的婴儿一样啃咬着乳头，想把小娇妻吸出奶

 

小娇妻情动的时候全身都是情欲的粉色，看的老公口干舌燥，而当事人却又毫不自知的散发着欲望。老公坏心眼的打开了车窗，把小娇妻摁出车窗，让他看着窗外，小娇妻吓得立马停止了浪叫，但身后的人却又不停地运动着，一次一次的从他的敏感点残忍地碾过，让小娇妻忍出了眼泪，眼角出现一抹粉红，这时恰巧有粉丝来了，小娇妻想要阻止身后那人，但老公已先行离开，取而代之的是自己的手指。小娇妻一面和粉丝say bye，一面强忍着快感，眼泪在眼眶里打转，好不容易开远了，小娇妻才想起来自己的衣服没有系好，还担心被拍到下半身，可老公不给小娇妻时间想便又把小娇妻抱在怀里，用骑乘和小娇妻玩了许多次，下车赶通告前小娇妻才平复了心情

 

“Jack的水又多又甜，Marky都快喝饱了”

 

“Marky的酸奶也很多，Jack的两个小嘴都塞不下了”

 

Mark无比后悔刚才向Jackson说荤话，比起说荤话Jackson更胜一筹，而自己却是看得见操不着

 

Jackson冲Mark wink了一下，舔了舔嘴边的白浊，擦干净下面被Mark射上的精液，穿上裤子就下车了

 

Mark被撩拨得心猿意马，表面在放送，实则是在心里盘算回去用什么姿势和Jack做个爽

 

舞台上A爆的Jackson，在床上却是舔食精液的小妖精，淫荡与天真并存，最为要命

 

反正Mark是赚到了

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

【JJJP】疵纇3

 

https://shimo.im/docs/kqAbYfnE7lMX303X/ 

.有车

 

.三观不正

 

.整理出来的东西+新写的

 

—————————————

【all嘉】油管脑洞（全）

 

 

1.

（珍嘉的SM省去，因为我没有备份www）

 

 

2.

林在范很后悔自己亲手把Jackson送入了虎口，虽然和朴珍荣说好只是送给他玩两个月，虽然他知道朴珍荣这个小处男满足不了Jackson，但一想到Jackson会撅着粉嘟嘟的翘臀求朴珍荣操他就心塞，连蹦迪的心思都没有了。我是发什么神经，竟然把Jackson给朴珍荣玩，林在范郁闷的想着。

 

Jackson的破处是由林在范完成的，在那之前，Jackson只聊骚，最多插后面的小洞，前面的禁地一直被保护的很好。那天好像是Jackson喝多了，看见林在范就往上扑，林在范自然不会拒绝，两人顺理成章的滚了床单，顺理成章的成了床伴，不对，是Jackson成了林在范的床伴，但jackson的下面可不止进过他林在范一个人。后来Jackson就成了“God”的头牌，接客量不限，几乎每天都要从早忙到晚，林在范都害怕Jackson精消而亡。林在范在作为“God”的老板时，从不叫Jackson    “王嘉尔”，对于JB，Jackson是员工，是床伴；对于林在范，王嘉尔是弟弟，虽然王嘉尔总想和他当同岁朋友。

 

Jackson有性瘾，当了MB，这对他是一种享受，发起病来，和谁睡都一样，只要活够好，所以他最喜欢在发病的时候直接去找林在范，愿意很浅显：有安全感，器大活好。Jackson对于性爱最深的印象就是被林在范第一次插到前面的小穴，最深刻。

 

Jackson那天喝多了，做了一件想做但又一直没有做的事情

 

“在范哥，Jackson好难受”

 

“在范哥，帮帮Jackson吧”

 

“Jackson下面好痒”

 

林在范被挑逗的全身僵硬，但他还是向Jackson确定了最后一次

 

“不后悔？”

 

Jackson没有回答，或者说已经说不出话了，他直接拿着林在范的手去摸自己的下面。林在范眼神一暗，把Jackson往上提了提，粗暴的撕开了他的衣服，往前咬上了Jackson胸前的两颗红豆，时不时用舌尖舔过，爽的Jackson全身通红，下面不停地分泌着液体，林在范省了润滑的功夫，完成扩张后还有很多多余的淫液，就把Jackson往墙上一按，自己蹲下去去舔那甜腻的液体。Jackson的双腿本来就没有什么力气了，被林在范一舔更软了，整个人差不多是坐在林在范脸上的，很有弹性的臀瓣随着主人的颤抖不停地拍打在林在范的脸上，对于Jackson就像被打了屁股一样，快感一波波的袭来，小穴的内壁愈发空虚，林在范顺势舔的更深，还坏心眼的摁着Jackson的双腿，看着Jackson被快感充斥却无法动弹，林在范的抖S欲得到了极大的满足。

 

林在范等到Jackson完全平静下来之后才准备开始正戏，但Jackson处尝被插入小穴的快乐，迫不及待的想要更多，不等林在范准备好就自己照着林在范的物件狠狠地坐了下去

 

“噗嗤……噗嗤……噗嗤噗嗤”

 

Jackson被直接顶到了敏感点，两腿在空中狂抖不止，想拔出来但被林在范阻止了，林在范一个翻身把Jackson压在了身下，用力在Jackson的宝地里抽插，什么九浅一深早被抛在了脑后，只知道大力高速的运动。林在范的物件被Jackson的小穴咬得死死的，每次往外拔的时候都能看见红润的嫩肉和林在范的巨物贴合在一起往外翻，渗出不少的蜜液，对于林在范这种人是强劲的视觉攻击。

 

林在范更加努力地在Jackson的宝地里耕耘，过了一会儿把Jackson往怀里一抱，一个翻身让Jackson坐在了他身上，扶着Jackson光溜溜的肩用力往下按。Jackson早就被刺激出了眼泪，现在眼角红红的，看着楚楚动人，嘴里说着“太大，太舒服了，快要坏掉了”，身体却在不停地随着林在范摆动，主动地把锻炼得很好的胸部往林在范嘴里送，眼神却是无辜而又淫荡。眼泪随着Jackson的浪叫滑落，彻底激发出了林在范的兽性，按着Jackson用了不同的姿势，everywhere，把Jackson做到了昏迷，又在快感中醒来，反反复复，最后一次应该是在厨房，Jackson记得当时是一月，他还闻见了cheese cake的香味

 

他在那天把自己当作生日礼物送给了林在范，那次是他第一次当所谓的“小野猫”

 

后来又当了多少次小母狗，小骚货，诸如此类的，他都记不清了。他们都喜欢这种比较重口的cosplay，虽然名称都不堪入耳，但他们乐在其中。就好像现在的朴珍荣。

 

我为了找所谓的真爱，按照主的指令，二十多年不曾与人有染

 

现在我认定了Jackson

 

他自然是属于我的

 

主会支持他最忠诚的信徒的

 

 

 

林在范怎么想？

Nobady knows

 

 

3.

（斑嘉篇也删了，没有备份www）

 

 

4.

崔荣宰是新上任的外科医生，今天第一次上班就有意外收获：Jackson被捅的小穴红肿，朴珍荣带着他来拿药，但Jackson下面痒的受不了了，就带他挂了号，自己先去买消肿的药膏。Jackson已经两天没有经历过情事了，不停的分泌着淫液，打湿了内裤，一直渗透到外面的黑裤子。瘙痒难耐的Jackson翘起小腿 ，带有暗示的意味蹭着对面故作镇定的医生的腿。崔荣宰本就慌了，被Jackson一蹭顿时浴火难耐，但严格遵守职业操守，离Jackson远了一点。Jackson实在忍不了了，脱掉了裤子，强忍着 瘙痒缓慢的爬上桌子，对着崔荣宰翘起自己娇嫩的臀部，崔荣宰清清楚楚的看见Jackson臀部中间的小洞一开一合，不停的往外流水，滴在桌子上，色情极了。崔荣宰颤颤巍巍的伸出一根手指，插入Jackson的蜜穴，淫荡的小穴主动的把手指往里吸，一捅一捅的，把Jackson弄的舒服极了。手指的长度刚好够帮Jackson解决问题。但Jackson敏感的身子很快便不满足于此，想要更粗更长的东西进入，便抓着崔荣宰的手让他停下，往后挪了挪，冲崔荣宰抛去一个媚眼，咬着下唇，将自己的三根手指深入小穴。Jackson被快感冲昏了头，嫣红的小嘴里发出一波波浪叫，视觉和听觉双重刺激着崔荣宰的大脑，理智告诉他不可以犯错，但生理本能又趋势着他去偷食禁果。当Jackson把自己玩弄的潮吹的时候，崔荣宰选择了遵从本能，这是正常男人都无法拒绝的致命诱惑。崔荣宰一把拉过Jackson，抱着挺翘的臀便开始啃。刚毕业的男孩子还不懂怎么更爽，但Bambam这家伙从哪里学的，Jackson心想。崔荣宰见小可爱分了神，瞬间怒气大增，嘴上的力道也重了几分。Jackson被咬的疼了，想让崔荣宰轻一点，却被绑住了手和脚，全身被扒的一干二净。崔荣宰看着桌上人的好身材，咽了咽口水，俯身咬上Jackson可爱的物件。Jackson的物件不小，但粉粉嫩嫩的，崔荣宰直接含进了嘴里，舌尖细心的舔过每一个角落，舔的Jackson射了一次，很不爽的躺在桌子上喘气。崔荣宰舔了舔嘴角，掏出自己的巨物直接捅了进去。Jackson虽然被捅的很满足，但随之而来的便是胀痛，小穴还肿着就被如此粗暴的对待，忍不住哭了出来。崔荣宰见状慌了，忙掏出自己的物件。Jackson下面现在又痛又空虚，相比较瘙痒的感觉，Jackson选择痛一点，便又催促着崔荣宰快点进去“崔医生，Jackson想要你进来”崔荣宰暗骂了一声，又扶着炽热的物件插了进去，原本的哭声也变了味，嗯嗯啊啊的勾人心魂。Jackson很快就高潮了，但被绳子束缚着，只能尖叫着来宣泄，白嫩的美腿被死死地摁着，连同小穴也死死地咬着崔荣宰的巨物，硬是把崔荣宰给夹射了。崔荣宰感觉自己身为男人的尊严尽失，便抱着Jackson干了个爽。Jackson最后被玩弄的只能喘气，但还是勾着崔荣宰，直到朴珍荣回来了才慌里慌张的松开。

 

 

朴珍荣很不爽的把Jackson带走了，一路上气压低的让Jackson快喘不上气了。朴珍荣把Jackson锁了起来，用皮鞭一下下的抽打着Jackson勾人的屁股 ，Jackson不敢叫出声，这些天的经验告诉Jackson：朴珍荣是真的生气了。惩罚过Jackson，朴珍荣又把看起来可怜兮兮的小母狗抱起来，细心的上药，搞得Jackson还以为太阳打西边出来了，但Jackson马上就后悔了。朴珍荣让Jackson躺在地上，往小穴里涂抹了助发情的药， 用道具有节律的撸动着Jackson的挺立，让Jackson难受的抱着朴珍荣的脚哭，但朴珍荣铁了心要让Jackson长记性。最后Jackson哭的上气不接下气，朴珍荣才抱着Jackson狠狠的干了一次。朴珍荣抱着昏过去的Jackson，挂断了电话。

 

 

［Mark哥，通话时间31分钟］

 

“Mark哥应该会很生气吧？”

 

朴珍荣笑了

 

“下一个，该到你了”

 

“我最好的弟弟”

 

 

朴珍荣在国外度过了青少年时期，很多人和事都不知道。他被隐瞒了王嘉尔的存在，当然主谋是段宜恩。可朴珍荣是谁？他已经回国了，瞒不住了。

Mark哥，这可是你逼我的

 

 

“小七啊，你能不能帮我开服药？”

 

“什么药啊Jackson哥？”

 

“打胎药”

 

 

5.

“嘉嘉我要回国了”

 

“……哦”

 

“嘉嘉，你 不开心吗？”

 

“我？没有，我很开心啊，很开心”

 

段宜恩觉得很奇怪，王嘉尔最近都很怪，总是不接电话，ins上cue他他也不回，整个人好像蒸发了一样，今天是通过斑斑才找到王嘉尔，不然还不知道什么时候可以联系上

 

王嘉尔很慌。marky怎么突然回来了？不能让他知道我的病，绝对不行

 

所以王嘉尔去接机的时候吃了两倍多的药去抑制自己的欲望，事实证明他只做对了一半。

 

 

 

段宜恩去国外谈了一个大项目，刚谈完就定了机票往国内飞。眼角还泛着青黑，透着一股疲惫，让人看着心疼，但这对于王嘉尔可是最禁忌的，他现在看着段宜恩都快硬了。

 

“嘉嘉！”

 

王嘉尔本想先离开，在事情失控之前，让斑斑林在范来接段宜恩，可是被段宜恩发现。段宜恩迈着大步向王嘉尔走过去，慢慢的就跑了起来，好像再不赶紧抓住，王嘉尔就会跑了。“完了”，王嘉尔在心里默念。在段宜恩把王嘉尔揽进怀里的那一刹那，王嘉尔就硬了，段宜恩也迅速的感觉到了，他没有管王嘉尔羞赧的神情，面色难看的把王嘉尔拉进了机场门口来接他的车里。

 

“到底怎么了？”

 

段宜恩双手青筋暴露，强忍着怒火，怕伤到王嘉尔。

 

“我得性瘾了”

 

王嘉尔不觉得羞耻了

 

他一手拉着段宜恩的领带把人往自己身上引，一手去摸段宜恩的下身，想解开段宜恩的腰带，但那腰带一直不配合，把王嘉尔弄的心急后自己倒开了。段宜恩又不配合了，拉着王嘉尔的手，一字一句的问“嘉嘉，告诉我发生了什么？”王嘉尔现在只想有个人来捅一捅他，根本无法思考问题，“marky，好marky，现在先不要说这些，我们先做一些开心的事，你不想和我做吗？”王嘉尔用最纯的表情看着段宜恩，把段宜恩也盯硬了。“那我们先做一些开心的事，再好好聊聊这件事”说完就吻上了王嘉尔的耳垂。

 

车里空间过于小，王嘉尔只能坐在段宜恩身上。裤子被褪到一半，光滑的小腿紧紧的夹着段宜恩精壮的腰肢，大腿被死死的摁住，不停的发颤，白衬衣早已被扔到地上，段宜恩正在啃着王嘉尔胸前的红樱，舔的晶亮，嘬的尽兴，发出淫靡的“滋滋”声，跨下的凶器正在王嘉尔的蜜穴里为非作歹，不停的向上顶，爽的王嘉尔连呻吟声都断断续续的，眼神迷离又色情。突然王嘉尔猛的一哆嗦，段宜恩眼前一亮，就是那里。接着就是不停的进攻，逼得王嘉尔连什么“daddy”“主人”都拿出来了，段宜恩还不肯放过他，最后王嘉尔实在支撑不住了，段宜恩才把一股浓精射进王嘉尔的小穴。

 

刚做完爱，王嘉尔现在精疲力竭，什么都不想说，段宜恩见一时半会儿也问不出什么，便索性不问了。想和嘉嘉温存一会儿，又被一通电话给打断，没有好气的接了电话，但电话那端好像有什么急事，段宜恩皱了皱眉头，看向王嘉尔。“你去吧，我在你办公室等你”王嘉尔向段宜恩示意。段宜恩这才离开了，但还是不放心的叮嘱了王嘉尔很多才彻底走。

 

 

王嘉尔坐在车上，突然性欲又上来了，便自己脱下裤子，把手伸进去自慰了起来，高潮的时候抑制不住的快感快要把王嘉尔给逼疯。开车的司机战战兢兢的看着后视镜里意乱情迷的王嘉尔，很没出息的硬了，还被王嘉尔发现了。王嘉尔笑了笑，像是发现了什么新鲜事一样爬到了副驾驶，吓到司机赶紧把车靠边停下，巧的是停在了小树林旁，周围连一个人都没有。王嘉尔没有说话，只是自觉的做到司机身上，把小穴隔着一层裤子抱着了司机的凶器，像是被司机惊人的尺寸吓到了，一脸吃惊的看着胯下的交合处说“哥哥的大肉棒好大啊”司机忍不住了，把自己背后的座位放平，准备大干一场，但被王嘉尔阻止了。“我可不能和哥哥做，但可以做别的”做他妈别的，老子只想干你，司机忿忿的想。王嘉尔因为欲望的膨胀而行动缓慢，看的司机心急，等到座位放平，司机竟然射了一次，有一点射进了王嘉尔体内。王嘉尔瞪了他一眼，娇娇的点了一下他的头“死相”，命令司机躺下，在司机期待的目光中把自己的禁地放在了司机的嘴上。鼻腔里充斥着王嘉尔下体的香气，司机不由自主的射出舌头舔了舔，王嘉尔颤抖着流出了泪水，司机更兴奋了，舌头轻而易举的找到了王嘉尔的敏感点，反复的舔弄，爽的王嘉尔留下生理盐水，竟然还潮吹了。

 

王嘉尔没有拗过司机，被摁在下面做了好几次才让司机射出精液。

 

王嘉尔的肚子里满满的都是两个人的精液，都快鼓起来了。

 

“这次怀的会是谁的呢？嘻嘻”

 

王嘉尔忘了自己多么的害怕段宜恩发现自己的病了，只有一发病，就没有羞耻心可言。

 

但他知道，有一个人，绝对要瞒着他

 

是心里的白月光

 

不能被污染

 

 

 

Only you，

 

My sweet，

 

YuGyeom

 

 

6.

 

纯情罗曼蒂克

 

少男间的纯美爱情

 

only you

 

 

真相是假

 

真相是真

 

 

“谦米”

 

哥想你了

 

 

“Jackson哥，我妈不在家”

 

看着眼前委屈巴巴的金有谦，王嘉尔只能无奈的笑笑，让金有谦住在他家。

 

王嘉尔表面上看着无奈，但心里是一万个愿意的，毕竟自己喜欢金有谦那么久了。

 

“Jackson哥，我想和你睡”纯洁的忙内看着哥哥撒娇，但他的Jackson哥早已经想歪了。

 

甚至已经想好怎么被忙内摁在床上做到哭

 

看着眼前的金有谦，王嘉尔就已经湿透了

 

可金有谦还在不停的刺激他“Jackson哥，我们一起睡吧～我想和你睡”

 

fuck！

 

王嘉尔忍不住弯下了腰，装作肚子疼的模样，实则是在暗戳戳的摩擦着臀缝，声音太大了，王嘉尔觉得金有谦肯定听见了

 

但金有谦还是一副天真的模样，担心的看着他哥，害怕他哥出什么问题“哥，你怎么了？”

 

“没事...就是肚子有点疼，你先睡吧，不是就回来住一天吗，明天就要返校了，今天好好休息一下”王嘉尔笑着说

 

不知道金有谦是装的还是真不懂，反正就是这么睡了

 

金有谦睡觉不老实，王嘉尔一直都深有感触，但今天的情况对他确实不利

 

“Jack……Jacksonhiong……我想你了”金有谦在睡梦中迷迷糊糊的说道

 

 

“哥也想你了”王嘉尔喃喃自语，附身吻上了金有谦的鼻尖

 

 

金有谦的长相不同于普通亚洲人，格外的立体，白炽灯从一面打去，另一面印上了五官的轮廓，长长的睫毛轻轻扇动，看的王嘉尔不由自主的伸手去抚摸

 

 

“哥”

 

 

金有谦猛地睁开眼，拉住王嘉尔的手往怀里一拽，紧紧的抱着不松手，王嘉尔被吓了一跳，连手上的疼痛都顾不上了

 

 

“我，就是看看”王嘉尔在试图辩解，但他的谎言苍白而无力，金有谦根本就不信

 

 

金有谦嘴角微微勾起，把手伸进王嘉尔下面，抠出来一些王嘉尔刚刚释放的秽物

 

“哥，你闻闻”

 

王嘉尔笑不出来了

 

“有谦啊”

 

“哥可真骚啊，面对着弟弟都能发情”

 

王嘉尔惊恐的看向金有谦，而当事人却好像什么都不知道的一副天真模样看着他，让王嘉尔冒了一身冷汗

 

“……说什么呢”

 

“哥不是有性瘾吗”

 

“没有”

 

“因为不想和我睡吗？”

 

“……不是”

 

“你就这么愿意被其他男人干，就不愿意和我做一次”

 

说完金有谦就留下了眼泪，三分真实，七分虚伪

 

他算准了今天绝对可以得到王嘉尔

 

“不是的，有谦我不是……”

 

“哥愿意和我睡吗？”

 

金有谦张着一双含满泪水的眼睛看向王嘉尔

 

“嗯”

 

一夜无眠

 

翌日

 

“早安啊，Jackson hiong～”

 

“早安”

 

王嘉尔刚睡醒，整个人软乎乎的

 

这个时候的王嘉尔最乖了

 

“哥，我们在一起吧”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我们在一起吧”

 

金有谦满怀期待

 

“好吧，勉强答应你”

 

不就是和他们断绝肉体关系嘛

 

我能做到

 

 

7.

我叫金有谦，我男朋友叫王嘉尔

 

我叫王文王，我哥叫王嘉尔

 

我叫崔荣宰，我的病人叫王嘉尔

 

我叫朴珍荣，我的小宠物叫王嘉尔

 

我叫林在范，我的弟弟叫王嘉尔

 

我叫段宜恩，我的竹马叫王嘉尔

 

我叫王嘉尔，我是一名性瘾患者，我和以上六个人都发生过非正常关系

 

但我现在正在康复期

 

我的男朋友是金有谦

 

这个坏家伙说过荤话就害羞，装成道行很高的样子，其实是个幼稚鬼

 

他的哥哥告诉他我有性瘾教他说荤话

 

其实就是有谦什么都不做，我也依旧爱他

 

但我仍要感谢他的哥哥

 

谢谢珍荣

 

把你弟给我

 

祝你和在范哥终成眷属

 

还有感谢Marky

 

让有谦看见咱俩做了

 

他才被激怒才会告白

 

所以祝你和王文王终成眷属

 

最后，祝七医生和你的女朋友鸟宝宝白头偕老

 

 

8.

解释：

荣喜欢蹦，和嘉做完全是为了刺激蹦（只有少量私欲）

 

段喜欢斑，和嘉做是为了刺激有谦

 

七有女朋友，鸟宝，和嘉做是为了实验

 

谦依旧纯洁结晶，只是被少量污染

 

嘉是大boss，操控全局，所以本文是《关于王嘉尔和G5对如何完美捕捉金有谦做出的判断》

 

谢谢

 

 

【有尔】哺乳期的小妈

 

小妈的乳头是粉色的，舔几下就亮亮的红红的，主动往我嘴里送。哺乳期的小妈奶涨，多余的乳汁自然被我和父亲占有，吸奶的时候下面的小嘴也吸的更紧，夹的我很爽。小妈的身材保持的很好，不但没有变形，反而更加诱人，前凸后翘，前面的肉球被我每天含在嘴里亵玩，舔的快了就把纤细修长的手指插进我的发间，用力的摁着我，让我舔的用力些。舔着一个，另一个自然空虚，小妈就自己捏乳头，经常是捏的好像能滴出血，还很难受，这就需要我不停的换着吸，正在兴致勃勃的吸着左胸，转眼间就被拉到了右胸，满嘴的奶渍蹭到小妈胸口，就像小妈生弟弟前给我乳交的那次一样，我射了小妈满胸的精液，小妈因为太爽而乱撞，一不小心羊水破了，弟弟就出生了。

 

所以弟弟的胎教算是极限制的，因为我和父亲经常在小妈和弟弟隔着肚皮聊天的时候，把手指伸进小妈的蜜穴，直捣花心，把小妈弄的骚叫不止“有，有谦米，妈咪还要，谦米更深一点”“谦米，太，太快了，妈咪快要死掉了”其实我很喜欢在弟弟的婴儿床旁边把小妈弄的嗯嗯叫，我还买了一个大的落地镜，让小妈看着自己在亲儿子的旁边和他的哥哥做爱，看着自己变成一个骚货，被老公的儿子干到失禁，尿液喷在地上和自己的精液混在一起，然后身体里被Alpha射满精液，还抬高胯骨，不舍得一滴流出“妈咪 如果怀了谦米的baby，谦米是baby的哥哥还是daddy呢？”分明是在诱惑我，说“daddy”的时候小穴还紧了一下，我差点精关失守

 

小妈的屁股也是宝物，软软的，插进去的时候高耸的臀肉还会一晃一晃的，就像我喜欢吃的果冻。我咬了很多次，每次都留下牙印，鲜艳的红色看着淫靡无比，挺翘的臀肉可以包裹着整张脸，舔小穴里的蜜汁，可以把小妈直接逼得发情

 

小妈刚和父亲结婚的那段时间经常去野趴跳舞，以一个有夫之妇的身份去和Alpha睡 ，被许多Alpha标记了，我刚开始还不敢逾矩，可当小妈爬上了我的床，把发情期格外滚烫的身体贴近我时，我才开始了这段禁忌。我怕父亲会知道，便隐瞒的很好。有一次小妈刚和我做过，父亲便又把他拉到床上，本来被插的失禁的小骚货转眼间又缠上父亲的腰，要个不停。

 

小妈现在是哺乳期，弟弟的主要吃食便是乳汁，免不得在小妈的乳房上吮吸。敏感的小妈总是被吸的情动，下面湿的一塌糊涂，我就坐在一边，小妈喂完弟弟就抱到了婴儿床上，我直接把小妈扑倒，就在婴儿房。刚才还散发着母性光辉的小妈被我干的直叫，骚的不行。

 

小妈的信息素是草莓味的，我的信息素是牛奶味的，小妈在被我标记后有一股很大的草莓牛奶味，我为此很是惶恐，但父亲经常买草莓牛奶，所以也没有在意信息素的味道。

 

我叫金有谦，我和我的小妈睡了，还把他标记了。我的小妈叫Jackson，天生就是个骚货，竟然可以多人标记。我的父亲，林在范，绝不能让他知道我和小妈的事，不然我这个亲儿子会被弄的很惨。

 

听说小妈的上一任Alpha是被他榨干了精液然后死掉了？谁知道呢，但小妈确实比狐狸精还撩人。

 

 

【宜嘉】婚后的激情

 

 

刚结婚的小野猫想和老公玩个刺激的，穿着骚气的豹纹，把扣子开到胸口，饱满的乳房挤在衣服里，下面穿着黑色透明蕾丝内裤，大开着双腿，冲老公摇着屁股，粉嫩嫩的小穴周围的嫩肉总是尤其敏感，不一会儿小娇妻便被蕾丝磨得空虚得很，迟钝的小老公终于反应过来，一把把小娇妻摁在副驾上，把小娇妻顶的嗯嗯啊啊，两条长腿被高高抬起，随着高潮的来临而颤抖，紧紧地夹着老公，老公把脸埋在小娇妻的胸前，像初生的婴儿一样啃咬着乳头，想把小娇妻吸出奶

 

小娇妻情动的时候全身都是情欲的粉色，看的老公口干舌燥，而当事人却又毫不自知的散发着欲望。老公坏心眼的打开了车窗，把小娇妻摁出车窗，让他看着窗外，小娇妻吓得立马停止了浪叫，但身后的人却又不停地运动着，一次一次的从他的敏感点残忍地碾过，让小娇妻忍出了眼泪，眼角出现一抹粉红，这时恰巧有粉丝来了，小娇妻想要阻止身后那人，但老公已先行离开，取而代之的是自己的手指。小娇妻一面和粉丝say bye，一面强忍着快感，眼泪在眼眶里打转，好不容易开远了，小娇妻才想起来自己的衣服没有系好，还担心被拍到下半身，可老公不给小娇妻时间想便又把小娇妻抱在怀里，用骑乘和小娇妻玩了许多次，下车赶通告前小娇妻才平复了心情

 

“Jack的水又多又甜，Marky都快喝饱了”

 

“Marky的酸奶也很多，Jack的两个小嘴都塞不下了”

 

Mark无比后悔刚才向Jackson说荤话，比起说荤话Jackson更胜一筹，而自己却是看得见操不着

 

Jackson冲Mark wink了一下，舔了舔嘴边的白浊，擦干净下面被Mark射上的精液，穿上裤子就下车了

 

Mark被撩拨得心猿意马，表面在放送，实则是在心里盘算回去用什么姿势和Jack做个爽

 

舞台上A爆的Jackson，在床上却是舔食精液的小妖精，淫荡与天真并存，最为要命

 

反正Mark是赚到了

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

【JJJP】疵纇3

 

https://shimo.im/docs/kqAbYfnE7lMX303X/ 


End file.
